Twilight Mini Stories
by smilefromtheheart
Summary: little stories. every chapter is a new story. all contain bella. all human. really weird, I'm not sure why I wrote them
1. Bella&James

**Hey pplz  
****This is my first fanfiction  
****These r mini stories that don't have meanings  
****I wrote them 4 my friends at school  
****Set in ballet studio where James is going to kill her and, well you know the rest  
****All human**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight :(  
Edward: Of course you dont! I do!!  
Jasper: Psht! No you don't. I do!  
Catfight  
Stephenie Meyer: Stop it you two! I own it. My names on the front cover!  
Edward: Mines on the back!...**

* * *

_James_-[holds up knife and grins evilly]  
_bella_-don't kill me!!!  
_James_-[stops walking and puts hands on hips] why shouldn't I??  
_Bella_-[looks around nervously, light bulb flicks on above head] coz then u wont know where the chocolate is kept  
_James_-[looks around] actually I can see it right there  
_Bella_-DAMN IT!!!! I mean...u won't know where the _special_ chocolate is  
_James_-and this special chocolate would be... [means for Bella 2 tell him where it is]  
_Bella_-milk [nods head]  
_James_-[glare, runs forward with knife]  
_Bella_-[hits James on head with imaginary hammer]  
_James_-[passes out]

_Bella_-how the hell did u collapse?? There is no hammer. DUH!!  
_James_-[jumps up] in that case... [Runs 4ward with knife]  
_Bella_-[hits James on head with imaginary spanner]  
_James_-[collapses]  
_Bella_-geez this 1s dumber than normal!!  
_James_-[holds up sign that appeared out of nowhere] _so the spanner was fake 2??_ ]  
_Bella_-[evil laugh] yes indeed it was [evil laugh]  
_James_-[jumps up &&runs at Bella with knife...again]  
_Bella_-[stabs James with real sword]  
_James_-HA!! You can't fool me!!!  
_Bella_-[holds up sword]  
_James_-no...but...NO!!!![Turns into pile of neatly chopped wood]  
_Bella_-[jumps up excitedly] I was running out of wood for my fire!!

____________________________________________________________________________

**So did you like it??**

**My friends all cracked up**

**Tell me what you think**

**There will be a few more even if you don't like it so HA!!!!**

**(high pitched evil laugh)**

**REVIEW**

**xx**


	2. Bella&Alice&The Never Ending Lake

**I wrote this one for my bestie as well as the last 1 she loved it so I keep writing them.  
****Tell me if you want more  
****Btw i know Alice would never do that and she is a bit blonde in this one**

**VampireForLife16 – thnx 4 the review. Its weak coz I was on a sugar rush when I wrote it and wasn't planning on making it a fan fiction story**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**

* * *

**

Alice -What the hell are we talking about?  
Bella -The duck in the middle of the road  
Alice -Oh you mean the one I just hit?  
Bella -Yeah. Wait why are you driving? I want to drive!  
Alice -No!!  
Bella –[yanks on wheel] Yes!  
Alice&&Bella –[fight over the wheel]  
Alice -Why is there water in the car??  
Alice&&Bella [looks out windows]

Bella -coz we are in the Never Ending Lake  
Alice –Oh, that's ok then.  
Bella -[looks at Alice then out window]  
Alice -[look of recognition]OH!!! We are in a LAKE and ABOUT TO DROWN AND THE DOORS WONT OPEN-  
Bella -How do we know the doors won't open?  
Alice -We don't. I'm just guessing  
Bella –Oh, ok  
Alice -Back to my screaming. THE CHOCOLATE WILL DIE!  
Bella –Exactly- wait, what? The CHOCOLATE?? What about US??!!  
Alice –[ignores Bella] Must save the chocolate. It doesn't deserve to die like this...  
Bella -WHAT ABOUT ME!!!! Oh and umm you  
Alice [ignores Bella, opens door chucks out chocolate and mysterious object]  
Homeless person aka Emmett -[catches chocolate and mysterious object and does Irish jig]  
Bella -WHAT THE HELL DID U DO THAT FOR??!! WHAT ABOUT ME??!!  
Alice -[pats Bella on shoulder] It's alright, no one will miss you

Bella –Oh, ok that's al... HEY!!  
Alice -[grins evilly]  
Bella -Hang on, why don't we climb out the doors??  
Alice -I chucked the key away and locked the doors  
Bella -WHAT!!! Hang on, if you locked the doors from the inside, then we can unlock them from the inside  
Alice –Nup! I had the car made so they can only be unlocked with the key  
Bella -!#$%%  
Alice –MWAHAHAHAAA!!!! Now you shall die!!!!!  
Bella -So will you  
Alice -[pales] Shit, I guess my plan did- I mean, how tragic this day is  
Bella -[taps fingers impatiently] Geez dying takes awhile doesn't it?  
Alice -You haven't died very often have you??  
Bella -And you have??  
Alice -Oh yes, all the time [smiles]  
Bella -[pales] I'm talking 2 a ghost??  
Alice -[waves hand dismissively] please! I get that _all_ the time. No  
Bella –Oh, ok  
Alice -I cum back from the dead [grins]  
Bella -[deathly pale, hyperventilates, faints]  
Alice -[looks out of the car] she takes these movie things really seriously doesn't she  
Directors and other cast -[nods and laughs]

* * *

**What did ya think??  
Weird??  
Awesome??  
Funny??  
REVIEW!!!**


	3. Lost

I know, I know. I haven't actually written another chapter. I just don't know how to anymore. I'm sort of less insane. Maybe wait until I have to take more than the average dosage of painkillers. I'll be insane enough not to care about whatever it is I'm writing. Unless you have an idea. You can always tell me some sort of plot type thing you would like me to write about in a funny insane type of way.

The point of this is to tell you about another story I've written. It's Harry Potter, but not with him as the main character. It's Hermione Granger. The first chapter is kinda brief and crappy, but I wanted it to be brief. You need to insert your own imagination here. Here is a little sample:

_I feel like I'm falling further and further into an endless hole. Everyone else is at the top, not realising that there is a huge, gaping hope right near them. I wonder when they'll see it. Sometimes I don't want them to notice. I'll just fall quietly. Other times I want to scream, tell them they can still catch me. I haven't gone that far._

Hermione's Journal, Chapter 1 Summer. Lost.

.net/s/6810897/1/Lost

That's the link to my story. Please read it


End file.
